CAMPAMENTO SENGOKU
by PockyGame
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Un campamento...Alumnos...Amores...Karaoke...Ruidos en la sala...Besos bajo un arbol... (Cada vez empeoro con los summary xD)


_**NO ANDO PARA DAR PRESENTACIONES...ASI QUE...HOLA...HELLO...HALLO...BON JOUR...KONNICHIWA...CIAO... **_

_**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN (Si no ufffff *w*) Sino a la gran !**_

_**-::CAMPAMENTO SENGOKU ::-**_

Nos ubicamos en un campamento del colegio "SENGOKU" en Hokkaido, el profesor Watanabe, estaba pasando la lista, pero de esta, tomaremos algunos nombres, que por ahora serán los más importantes.

Como siempre las damas primero:

Kagome Higurashi: Contaba con 16 años, no era muy amistosa, tenia un caracter frio y un poco arrogante, pero no por esto dejaba de ser tímida y solidaria, tenía solamente una amiga, con la que era muy buena.

Tenía el cabello azabache largo hasta las caderas, siempre lo llevaba en un rodete, su tez era blanca como la leche, tenía hermosos ojos color azul, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

Tenía una esbelta figura, envidiada por muchas.

Dato extra: Aunque tenía un frío corazón eso no le impedía enamorarse de cierto joven...

Sango Taijiya: Esta bella muchacha de 16 años, era muy alegre, amistosa, sobre todo con su mejor amiga.

Tenía un hermoso cabellos color chocolate, siempre lo traía en una cola de caballo, su tez era blanca pero no tanto como la de su amiga, tenía bellísimos ojos marrones, que parecían chocolate.

Tenía una bellísima figura, que nada le envidiaba a Kagome.

Dato Extra: Aunque fuera inocente, y buscará fidelidad, en él corazon nadie manda, lo cual la llevó a enamorarse de cierto joven con las manos un poco largas...

Miroku Houshi: Este alegre muchacho, con apenas 16 años, era demasiado pervertido, pero eso no evitaba, que fuera considerado, amable y que protegiese a sus amigos.

Tenía el cabello un poco largo y lo amarraba a una pequeña cola baja, tenía unos atrayentes ojos negros.

Tenía un espectacular físico.

Dato Extra: Aun siendo Un pervertido y mujeriego, él destino quiso otra cosa... nunca pensó enamorarse de alguien como ella.

Inuyasha Taisho: Este galante muchacho de tan sólo 16 años, era muy bueno, considerado, modesto, aunque a veces, podía ser muy arrogante.

Su cabello era de un negro azabache intenso, lo llevaba largo, hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, tenía exóticos ojos dorados, como la miel. Su tez era algo bronceada.

Tenía un físico que cualquiera desearía tener.

Dato Extras: Él siendo tan alegre tuvo que enamorarse de alguien tan...tan...

Ya anocheciendo todos se habían instalado en las cabañas, y ahora tenían un momento libre para conocer el lugar.

Dos jóvenes muy apuestos se encontraban charlando bajo la sombra de un árbol..

- Oe Inuyasha, ¿Cuando le piensas decir a la señorita Kagome lo que sientes? -Pregunto el pelinegro distraída mente.

- P-Pero ¿Que dices Miroku? a mi no me gusta esa niña tan fría.- Dijo el oji-dorado girando el rostro para que su amigo no notara su sonrojo.

- Oh vamos amigo, no soy ciego, y tampoco sordo.- Declaró divertido Miroku.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo Inuyasha.

- A que eh visto cómo la miras cuando ella no te ve, y como suspiras su nombre y como...- Enumero divertida mente.

- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! - Dijo ya más rojo que un tomate.

- Oh vamos amigo no tiene nada malo enamorarse, vamos dime, ¿Cuando se lo dirás? - Pregunto para animarlo.

- Ush Miroku, esta bien, esta bien quizá me guste un poco, pero aunque se lo diga, te aseguro que me mandara al infierno.- Dijo desanimado.

- Oh vamos amigo no te desanimes.- Dijo palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

- Oe ¿Y tu cuando le diras a Sango? - Dijo tratando de poner a su amigo en la misma situación incomoda.

Cuando Miroku iba a responder la voz del profesor se escuchó a través del megáfono.

- Todos los alumnos por favor dirigirse al salón mayor.

Y así los treinta alumnos entraron al salón, y se sentaron en el suelo frente al escenario.

- Bueno amigo ya contéstame.

- Luego de que tu te le declares a la señorita Kagome.

- Ja entonces vas a tener que esperar bastante.

En ese momento las chicas se sentaron a su lado.

Estaban sentados: Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango

Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se sentaba a su lado se tenso además de ponerse nervioso.

Miroku aprovecho y empujó a Inuyasha mas cerca de Kagome, quedando así ambos sentados muy juntos.

Inuyasha al levantar la mirada, vio que Kagome tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, lo que le pareció muy tierno, en ese momento Kagome giró su rostro y lo vio, él inmediatamente se puso rígido ante su gélida mirada, pero poco a poco vio como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica. Cuando Inuyasha iba a decir algo, nuevamente el profesor lo interrumpió.

-Bueno chicos, primero, bienvenidos, ojala disfruten su estadía, segundo, los hemos llamado para ver que les parecía hacer un poco de Karaoke.

Se escucho un SI por parte de todos los alumnos.

- De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto, voy a elegir a un alumno que se ofrezca y si no lo escogeré al azar, éste tendrá que elegir una canción y luego alguien tendrá que ofrecerse a cantarla, y si nadie se ofrece yo escogeré a esa persona, pero la persona no puede ser la misma. ¿Que les parece?

Otro SI se escucho de los alumnos.

-Muy bien, levanten la mano.

Algunos chicos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Sango y Rin Setsuna, una chica bastante infantil, tímida, inocente y dulce.

-Muy bien, veamos...mmm... Setsuna...dime la canción.

-Mmmm... la canción será Aimo no tori...

Algunas quejas se escucharon de algunos compañeros...

- A ver, a ver, ¿Porque se quejan?

- Eso es muy aburrido señor.- Dijo un chico de la clase.- Además hay que tener una voz dulce para cantarla, y no conozco a nadie de esta clase que cante así.- Se escucho un ES CIERTO por parte de otros compañeros.

- Eso no importa, la canción ya esta elegida, de acuerdo, ¿Quien se ofrece a cantarla?

Nadie levantó la mano, entonces, Sango tomó el brazo de Kagome y lo levantó.

- Valla Higurashi, muy bien, pase adelante por favor.

En ese momento Kagome entro en pánico.

- ¿Q-Que? no, no, suéltame Sango baka.

- Vamos HIgurashi no sea tímida, usted bien sabe que no dejaré que nadie se burle de usted, ahora deje de comportarse como una niña y suba al escenario.

- Ush esta bien.- Dijo para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el escenario.

-Ay no.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? - Pregunto Miroku.

- Es que la Otra Vez oí decir a Sakura que Kagome cantaba horrible.

- No te preocupes amigo ¿Que tan mal podría cantar? - Dijo para luego ambos mirar al escenario.

- Muy bien Higurashi empieza.

La canción comenzó a sonar y Kagome a cantar, cantaba horriblemente desafinado, cuando la voz de Sango se escuchó.

-!KA-GO-ME¡ - Con él grito de Sango la música se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?

- SI, KAGOME TU SABES COMO DEBES CANTAR, ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO NIÑA Y CANTA!

-ASH ESTA BIEN, SANGO, ¡YA CÁLMATE!

- Muy bien ya basta, ¡Higurashi, Taijiya!

- Lo sentimos profesor.- Dijeron ambas al unísono

- Muy bien. Higurashi baje y vuelva a sentarse

-¿¡Kagome!?

- Ush, esta bien, ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

- Muy bien, comience

Nuevamente la canción comenzó...

_**Aimo aimo**_

Todos se quedaron estáticos y con las mandíbulas desencajadas, excepto Sango quien tenía una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ¿Desde cuando Higurashi tenía esa voz?

_**Neederu ruushe**_

_**Noina miria**_

_**Enderu purodea**_

_**Fotomi**_

_**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**_

_**Ruurei rureia**_

_**Sora o mau hibari wa namida**_

_**Ruurei rureia**_

_**Omae wa yasashi midori no ko**_

_**Aimo aimo**_

_**Neederu ruushe**_

_**Noina miria**_

_**Enderu purodea**_

_**Fotomi**_

_**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**_

_**Mune no oku ni nemuru ooki na itsukushimi wa**_

_**Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me o samasu yo**_

_**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**_

_**Aimo aimo neederu ruushe**_

_**Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai**_

_**Oide attaka na sora da yo**_

Al terminar se escucharon gritos, aplausos, silbidos, se veían caras desfiguradas, mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos desorbitados...ejem ejem..bueno ustedes me entiende.

-Valla, Higurashi, muy bien, veamos...CHICOS.-Llamó a los alumnos.- Bien, que les pareció la voz de Higurashi.

Se comenzaron a escuchar piropos de todo tipo, silbidos, aplausos...

- Muy bien, ya entendí, ¿Que les parece que cante otra vez?

El profesor los vio asentir a todos rápidamente.

- Qué le parece Higurashi ¿Lo hará?

- Esta bien.- Contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Sango.

- Asi me gusta Higurashi.- Dijo feliz el profesor.- Muy bien levanten las manos otra vez y digan otra canción.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos en él gran salon levantaron la mano agitándola efusiva mente.

- Muy bien...la siguiente canción la elegirá...mmmmmm...Houshi...- Nombró el profesor Hiuga.

- ¿Puede ser un dueto? - Preguntó esperanzado

- Mmmm...por qué no...adelante...digame la cancion y quien la cantara con Higurashi.

- Muy bien la canción será Untouched y la acompañante de Higurashi será Taijiya.- Término Miroku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Muy bien Taijiya ya escucho suba al escenario.

-Muchas gracias Miroku.- Susurro fría y tenebrosamente Sango al pasar frente a los chicos, causando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca al par de jóvenes

- Esto se llama karma Sango recuerdalo.- Le susurró divertida la azabache a su amiga.

Todos estaban atentos esperando a que comenzaran.

Él encendió la música y se acomodo mejor para oír a las chicas.

_**I go oooh you go aaahlalalala lalalala**_

_**I wanna get what I want don't stop**_

_**Give me give me give me what you got**_

_**Cause I can't wait any more**_

_**Don't even talk about the consequence**_

_**Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**_

_**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think**_

_**Cause you're the only one that's on my mind**_

_**I'll never ever let you leave me**_

_**I'll try to stop time for ever never wanna hear you say goodbye. (bye bye bye)**_

_**En el momento en que Kagome comenzó a cantar esta estrofa en ningún momento apartó la mirada del oji dorado, causando confusión en este.**_

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**I need you so much**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**El chico abrió los ojos como platos..¿Acaso se lo decia a el?**_

_**Untouched**_

_**And I need you so much**_

_**See you breathe you I want to be you**_

_**Alalala alalala**_

_**You can take time**_

_**To live the way you gonna live your life**_

_**Give me give me give me all of you**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**To see through the loneliness of one more**_

_**don't even think about what's right or wrong**_

_**'cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around**_

_**to answer all the questions left behind**_

_**And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today**_

_**You've still got me to hold you up (up),**_

_**and I will never let you down**_

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**I need you so much**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**I need you so much**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

Ya más entrada la noche, luego de haber escuchado excelentes voces, todos estaban en sus cabañas dividiendo sus cuartos.

En una cabaña en particular se encontraban cuatro jóvenes...Sango...Miroku...Inuyasha y Kagome...

En la cabaña había una pequeña sala con sillones y una mesa de café en medio, había dos habitaciones, conectadas por un único baño...

Las chicas por un lado... Y los chicos por él otro...

...

A mitad de la noche un oji dorado seguía sin poder dormir, pensando en su azabache...

Cuando escucho la puerta de la cabaña abrirse, rápidamente salto de la cama, pensando que seria algún compañero intentando hacerles alguna broma, iba a despertar a Miroku pero lo encontró plácidamente dormido abrazando a su almohada murmurando...Sango...Sanguito mi vida... Oh ya tenía la venganza perfecta.

Decidió ir sólo, salió de la habitación tan sólo en su pijama, que consistía sólo en unos pantalones largos.

Busco por toda la cabaña pero no encontró nada, cuando estaba dispuesto irse de nuevo a dormir, escuchó ruidos afuera.

Se asomo por la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Kagome arrodillada en el suelo, lentamente se fue acercando.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto acuclillado a su lado.

- Eh si, sólo...me caí.- murmuró un poco sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí.

- Oh, ¿Puedes pararte? - Pregunto al verla pararse.

- Si, no hay proble...- No pudo terminar la frase cuando un agudo dolor en su tobillo la hizo trastabillar, pensó que caería al piso, pero en vez de sentir el duro suelo, sintió unos fuertes brazos envolver su cintura.

-Inu...Yasha.- Murmuró Kagome sonrojada.

- ¿Si? - Dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

- ¿Podrías soltarme? - Murmuro apenada de tener en frente el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

- P...Pero podrías...caerte...-Dijo un poco preocupado.-Espera.- Dijo para cargar a una Kagome completamente sonrojada y llevarla bajo un gran árbol.

- ¿Pe..Pero qué haces baka? ¡suéltame! .- Dijo sonrojada hasta la médula golpeando el pecho del muchacho.

- Jajaja solamente espera un momento.- Dijo divertido por la actitud infantil de la chica.

Kagome ya no dijo más nada, solamente se sujetó fuertemente del cuello del muchacho, causando un escalofríos de este, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad, pues eso significaba que confiaba en el...

Lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia él árbol, al llegar la depositó en él suelo y se sentó a su lado...

- Gra...Gracias Inuyasha.-Agradeció tímidamente Kagome, estar a su lado le causaba gran felicidad, con él podía ser la dulce y tierna Kagome y no la fría y arrogante que aparentaba ser.

-No...No es nada.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa Inuyasha.

Luego de eso, ambos quedaron en un silencio total, pero no era un silencio incomodo, para nada. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- Oe Kagome...- Llamó distraída mente.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó calladamente la azabache.

- ¿Po...Porque nunca te sueltas el cabello? - Pregunto interesado Inuyasha, al verla en ropa de dormir y aun con él rodete.

- P...Pues...es que...no me gusta mi cabello...- Dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿A si? Y ¿Porque no te gusta? -Pregunto aun más interesado y acercándose aún más a la chica, quedando hombro con hombro.

- Por qué no.-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

En un rápido movimiento Inuyasha retiro la liga, dejando caer una larga y espesa melena azabache.

- ¡BAKA! POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO .- Grito furiosa, subiendo a su regazo y jalando unos mechones del cabello del chico acercando su rostro al suyo.

Ambos al darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, se sonrojaron furiosamente.

- Yo...Yo lo..lo siento..no...no fue mi intención..pe...perd...-Hablaba nerviosamente Kagome, pero no pudo acabar de hablar cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y unos brazos envolverle-

Rápidamente se separó totalmente sonrojada y le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

-Lo..Lo siento Kagome..yo no...-Decía un Inuyasha tristemente por ser rechazado por la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué? -Dijo de repente Kagome.

- ¿Uh? - Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué me besaste Inuyasha? -Preguntó directamente Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha se sonrojaba.

-Yo...-Dijo volteando el rostro.-Es decir...tu..tu me gustas Kagome.-Dijo él muchacho sintiendo como la muchacha colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas y lo obligaba a girar el rostro.

- ¿Que? - Pregunto divertida encarando una ceja.

- Nada.-Dijo un poco enfadado de que la chica se burlara de él, tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro y nuevamente esquivo su mirada. Escucho un leve suspiro y nuevamente sintió sus tersas manos sobre su rostro, pensó que seguiría burlándose de él...Pero...Abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir sus suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos exigente mente, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a corresponder a su beso.

Kagome inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder profundizar un poco él beso y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, mientras sentía como este la acercaba más a él.

Sintió como él muchacho rozaba la punta de su lengua con su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, rápidamente junto su lengua con la del muchacho, dejando escapar un leve gemido, que murió en la boca de Inuyasha.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, sólo supieron que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Luego de un momento de haber recuperado el aliento, lentamente fueron abriendo sus ojos...rápidamente él dorado se fundió con él azul...

Ambos al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban se sonrojan, y sus rostros tomaron el color de un tomate... Él se encontraba sobre ella...

- Lo siento.- Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha para, para colocar sus brazos en él suelo para levantarse.

- Al diablo con eso.- Dijo Kagome para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo otra vez...

**¿Y qué les parechio?**

**Siento no actualizar mi otro fic, no tengo ideas TT-TT y ando estresada con los P***** parciales!**

**Uffff suerte que en lo más recóndito de mi Laptop encontré este :3**

**...Espero les aya gustado...**

**Por favor si no entiende una parte del Fic o tiene fallas por favor díganmelo ;)**


End file.
